Alexa Donovan & The Secrets of Darkness
by Alison Evans
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que Becca desapareció, doce meses en los que Alexa ha tenido que soportar la incredulidad de su padre y psiquiatras que la creen demente, tiempo en el que decidió actuar de manera abrupta. Ir sola en búsqueda de su hermana al último sitio donde estuvo con vida sin importar el riesgo, sin saber que todo cambiará a partir de ahora.


**Del por qué no se debe allanar propiedad privada**

-Vamos…estoy aquí, aparece, maldita sea, has estado acechándome hace días, es tu oportunidad- La voz de la muchacha retumbó en el corredor aparentemente vacío, escasamente iluminado por la linterna que la chica portaba en la mano izquierda, el silencio imperaba en el ambiente por lo que el único sonido que rompía la quietud parecía provenir de la respiración de la joven.

Sin embargo un crujido perturbó aquella pasividad, el ruido de la madera que anticipaba que algo se movía unos metros más allá en la absoluta oscuridad. La joven no volteó, no movió su linterna para vislumbrar quién o qué se movilizaba porque sí, algo efectivamente se movía lentamente por aquel pasillo aumentando progresivamente los crujidos en la madera.

Un gruñido y la muchacha seguía sin voltearse, como si esperara una señal para hacerlo, manteniendo los dedos de la diestra firmemente cerrados en un objeto que no lograba verse en la oscuridad.

Los crujidos se detuvieron de golpe y algo se abalanzó hacia la muchacha que se giró justo en ese momento alzando la diestra, iluminando el rostro de una criatura horrible y a la vez la hoja de la cuchilla que mantenía en su mano.

≈15 meses antes≈

La idea de usar la vieja casa abandonada del vecindario para una fiesta era una idea estúpida, Rebecca lo sabía, pero aun así había aceptado ir, siendo arrastrada por Katherine, su mejor amiga y por supuesto Josh, su casi novio, al que parecía agradarle en demasía la idea de allanar propiedad privada para una fiesta de pubertos.

Kat, por otro lado, tenía sus resquemores, la casa era de un tío abuelo que había fallecido hace años, estaba abandonada desde hace una década y al parecer ningún arrendatario parecía quedarse más de una semana por asuntos paranormales. ¿Kat creía en las viejas historias de fantasmas? Sí, absolutamente, por eso la idea de seguir el consejo del idiota por el que su mejor amiga babeaba no le gustaba del todo, pero hey, era solo una fiesta ¿qué podía salir mal?

Rebecca por su parte pensaba como su mejor amiga, pero a diferencia de esta, dejó de pensar en fantasmas cuando a Josh se le ocurrió llevarla al segundo piso de la vieja casa. ¿Qué importaba que el piso se caiga a pedazos si podías estar a solas con el chico más guapo en preparatoria?

Debió pensarlo mejor.

El ambiente no era del todo tétrico, la música ensordecedora de la primera planta, las luces excesivas y el bullicio de la gente evitaban pensar en las sombras de los rincones, eso sumado a que el muchacho de ojos azules no le soltaba la mano y antes de que se diera cuenta la había acorralado contra una pared.

Becca no estaba ebria, pero puede que no haya podido concentrarse en qué le decía Josh y no, no era por las hormonas que le nublaban el juicio, estaba segura que algo se había movido en la oscuridad.

-Josh ¿viste eso?

-¿Ver qué?

-Chicos, no es gracioso…salgan, espero que tus amigos no estén tratando de tomarme el pelo, Joshua.

-Te lo prometo, Becky…mis am…

Un crujido, una especie de gruñido y una voz susurrante los paralizó a ambos.

La idea de una broma pareció esfumarse de sus mentes al instante. ¿Quién los llevó a ser la pareja hormonal que muere primero de la historia?

Antes de que pudieran correr o gritar, Katherine apareció en las escaleras murmurando que había escuchado gritos.

Y esa fue la última conversación normal que tuvieron esa noche.

El caos comenzó dos minutos después, los gritos inundaron la casa, un grupo de adolescentes repletaron una de las habitaciones superiores murmurando que algo los intentaba asesinar.

El crujido, el polvo, los gritos, Kat había hecho lo posible por alcanzar a su mejor amiga, pero el piso la había engullido, observó sus brazos sin entender cómo se habían llenado de cortes antes de desear haber caído por aquel agujero al ver el extraño ser en la puerta.

Nadie supo cómo iniciaron las llamas, Josh nunca había podido explicarlo.

Joshua seguía en tratamiento psiquiátrico un año y medio después sin que nadie le creyera, habían encontrado suficiente alcohol y drogas en su sangre como para creer que un ser maligno había matado a su novia y a un par de sus amigos, destrozado la casa y dejado que las llamas consumieran un par de habitaciones para luego extinguirse a medias cuando la policía y los bomberos aparecieran, la única que parecía creerle…se encontraba frente a un psiquiatra un año después de los sucedido.

-Señorita Donovan si sigue rechazando mi tratamiento me temo que es imposible que mejore-

La muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros alzó la mirada hacia el hombre que la observaba casi apenado.

-Es mi tercer siquiatra, doctor Bailey, perdóneme si aún no cambio de parecer, sigo pensando que no estoy demente-

-Nadie ha dicho que estés demente, Alexa, pero…ha pasado un año desde que Rebecca falleció y…

-Un año es suficiente según la ciencia para superar el duelo y ya debería estar en la etapa de resolución donde vuelvo a entablar relaciones sociales ¿no?

-Sé que es difícil.

-¿Lo sabe? ¿En serio? ¿Su hermana también desapareció y su padre le hizo un funeral a una caja vacía?

-Alex, siempre volvemos a lo mismo, la investigación finalizó, el fuego destrozó todo, encontraron ADN de tu hermana, no había nada que hacer.

-Joshua…

-Joshua Pendergast sigue en tratamiento, Alex, no puedes creer en todo lo que dice.

-No voy a tomarme las medicina, doc.

El hombre de cabello rubio entrecano suspiró dejando el frasco de pastillas frente a la chica, quien lo guardó en su bolsillo antes de ponerse de pie soltando un "Buenas tardes" con desgano.

Un año, era difícil de creer que su hermana había sido dada por muerta hace un año, doce meses en que la chica pasaba sola en casa e increpaba a su padre por haber dado sepultura a un cajón vacío.

Alexa Donovan tenía diecisiete años, le quedaba solo un año para dejar su vida escolar e iniciar la universidad, aunque su futuro no podía importarle menos, no después del maldito incidente que le quitó a su hermana mayor.

Rebecca era…singular. Una bonita castaña de ojos verdes que adoraba el aire libre, la música, el arte, que solía soñar despierta y creer en cuentos de hadas, que ignoraba todas las reglas y por supuesto la idea de su padre de trabajar en una oficina con él. Pensaba fugarse con Josh algún día, mientras Alex le decía que debía al menos aceptar una beca de alguna escuela de arte primero. A diferencia de Becca, Alex era lógica y extremadamente racional, no es que fuera una amargada sin imaginación o tan cerrada como para no creer en lo que no podía ver, pero tenía claro que no se podía vivir de sueños, quizá por eso tenía mejores calificaciones y un trabajo de medio tiempo en una biblioteca. Intentaba aferrarse a lo que sabía y tenía, pensaba que si Rebecca no quería trabajar en la firma de abogados de su padre, ella lo haría, aunque no le gustara demasiado la idea. Ella entendía que su padre solo quería lo mejor para ambas, lo hacía desde que Becky había nacido, desde que la madre de ambas se había esfumado.

Norman decía que su esposa había muerto en un accidente de tráfico, Becca solo tenía dos años y realmente no recordaba a su madre, pero Alex no parecía creerle a su papá, según ella era menos dolorosa una mentira que decir que la mujer los había abandonado.

De todas formas, él lo hacía por sus hijas.

A pesar de todo, Alex no podía perdonarle la resignación ante el fatal hecho que le había quitado todo. Su estabilidad hecha trizas al enterarse del misterioso accidente de un grupo de adolescentes en la casa Prescott.

Pero no solo era el hecho de que su hermana hubiese muerto, era que el cadáver nunca fue encontrado, la investigación había cerrado ante la justificación de que los escombros y el fuego habían destrozado su cuerpo y peor aún, que su padre se hubiese resignado tan sencillamente dándole el último adiós a una caja vacía.

Alex había hecho de todo para que se reiniciara la investigación, increpando a su padre varias veces, sin embargo todo fue en vano, llegando a una decisión abrupta.

Al finalizar el año escolar y luego de meses de seleccionar libros peculiares, tomó una mochila y la repletó de un sinfín de instrumentos que podían servirle, dirigiéndose al último lugar donde vieron a su hermana con vida.

No involucraría a nadie, no le diría a su padre y si acababa muerta, bueno, era el precio que tendría que pagar por jugar con asuntos desconocidos.

Allanamiento a propiedad privada, sabía que estaba mal, pero ya estaba junto a la puerta tratando de forzarla, mirando de reojo la verja que acababa de saltar, pensando que si encontraba aunque sea una pista valdría la pena.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?

La muchacha pegó un respingo, odiándose internamente por eso, si se asustaba por algo así ¿cómo rayos pretendía investigar la casa?

-Cometo un delito… ¿por?

-Porque…es la casa de mi abuelo y vengo a revisarla como todas las semanas y hasta donde sabía no había ninguna adolescente incluida en su propiedad- La castaña suspiró antes de voltearse, encontrándose con un pelirrojo de ojos avellana que la miraba casi divertido, Alex calculaba que no tenía más de veinticinco años.

-Pues…como te dije…intentaba cometer un delito, en vista de que soy pésima en actos delictuales, ofrezco pagar renta por quedarme aquí un tiempo- El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, sin comprender por qué alguien querría vivir en ese sitio desastroso antes de observar a la muchacha, le parecía familiar.

-¿Se trata de una apuesta o algo por el estilo?

-No, si fuera una apuesta solo entraría y ya ¿no crees? Necesito…necesito encontrar a mi hermana-

Fue entonces cuando las piezas se acomodaron en su lugar y el muchacho entendió quién era aquella muchacha.

-Eres…la hermana de Rebecca Donovan ¿cierto? Soy primo de Katherine, me llamo Liam, Liam Prescott.

-Estuviste en el funeral…

-Así es…

-Mi nombre es Alexa y puedo pagarte quinientos dólares por quedarme en este sitio sin que llames a la policía-

-Es…un nombre largo- La castaña rodó los ojos antes de mirarlo como si fuera un idiota, no estaba de humor, bueno hace bastante tiempo que su humor no era el mejor, de todas formas sabía que ser antipática con quien tenía las llaves de la casa era un plan tonto por lo que acabó suspirando y negando casi divertida.

-Sí, muy largo…ahora… ¿aceptas o no necesitas quinientos dólares en efectivo? –

-¿Traes quinientos dólares en efectivo? ¿Robaste un cajero automático de camino aquí?

-¿Sí o no?

-No…es decir ¿sabes por qué la gente evade esta casa cierto? ¿Por qué vengo a revisar por si a alguien se le ocurrió hacer algo estúpido y me largo lo más rápido que puedo?

-Todos en el vecindario conocen las leyendas de esta casa. Pero por si no recuerdas mi hermana desapareció aquí y solo quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó, necesito tiempo…necesito…

-Vale, pero no me hago responsable si tu cadáver aparece en el salón mañana. Y con cien dólares me conformo.

La chica sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que Liam abriera la puerta, ingresando al lugar a paso lento, Alexa lo siguió raudamente casi emocionada, observando a su alrededor, escuchando el crujir de la madera bajo sus pies.

-Bienvenida al palacio del horror. Si quieres quedarte deberé activar la luz y los demás servicios. Tendré que ir al…

-No me digas que la caja de fusibles está en el sótano.

-Sí ¿por qué?

-Es que no lo entiendo ¿por qué dejar algo tan importante en un lugar tétrico? Digo, si se corta la luz te arriesgas a ir y romperte el cuello en las escaleras, sin mencionar que los sótanos y los áticos son lugares aptos para criaturas sobrenaturales, ¿por qué no pueden estar en la entrada? Bueno…ahí se lo dejas sencillo a un ladrón o psicópata, pero entiendes mi punto. No me digas que nunca has visto películas de terror donde eso pasa- El joven negó divertido encaminándose a un corredor, mientras Alex con linterna en mano iluminaba el salón observando los muebles cubiertos con sábanas.

Liam se detuvo frente a una puerta, abriéndola con demasiada lentitud para el gusto de Alexa, pero esta vez omitió sus comentarios, pensando que acabaría hartando al chico. Una parte de ella la llevó a pensar que un ser maligno saltaría en cualquier momento y que Prescott solo tenía cuidado.

Aunque nada sucedió, casi se sintió decepcionada al descender, porque luego de que él dijera que se quedara allí, le espetó que el error más grande los filmes de terror era ese precisamente, separarse.

-Por lo menos…le ahorraremos el trabajo a los monstruos- Bromeó al llegar al escabroso sitio con olor a humedad y ella juraría que a heces de rata.

El pelirrojo se mantuvo en silencio, abriendo la caja de fusibles y moviendo una palanca mientras la castaña dirigía la luz de la linterna hacia él, por un instante se vio tentada a mover la mano, desviar el haz luminoso, mas se negó a hacerlo, como si temiera que hubiera algo junto a Liam, algo que era mejor no dejar en evidencia aún.

Antes de que se diera cuenta el chico cerraba la caja y ella desviaba la vista sin ver nada inusual en los alrededores, haciéndose a un lado al verlo avanzar hacia la escalera encendiendo la luz. Y esta vez fue inevitable barrer el lugar con la mirada, amplio, sucio, repleto de cajas y a diferencia del resto de la casa hecho de concreto.

-¿Nada monstruoso a la vista?

-No, no aún…

-Bien, ahora puedo darte un tour por la casa-

Cinco minutos más tarde y acababan en uno de los cuartos, según el pelirrojo el más ordenado y limpio.

-Yo dormía aquí cuando era niño, antes de…todo ese caos, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo empezó todo, pero…me quedé aquí un par de veces, iré a casa y traeré sábanas limpias-

-No te preocupes, yo lo haré, de todas maneras prefiero cenar allá que aquí, no me gustan las heces de rata ni las cucarachas en mi comida.

-Quizá hayas ofendido a los espíritus con eso-

-Espero que no-

-Y… ¿pretendes dormir aquí?

-Sí, hasta encontrar lo que busco, traje un saco de dormir lo colocaré en la sala, puedo rodar a la salida si algo trata de matarme. –

-Suena como un plan.

-Liam, antes de que te vayas ¿sabes dónde está el…?

-¿El cuarto donde se produjo el desastre?- Ella asintió con lentitud y el joven no replicó, dando media vuelta y encaminándose hacia las escaleras, hace minutos que Alex ya no percibía esa sensación de que algo los acechaba, pero cuanto más cerca estuvieron del cuarto más se acrecentaba la sensación. La puerta estaba entre abierta, pero el interior no se distinguía, no había ventanas en aquel lugar, un aroma desagradable cosquilleó en la nariz de la muchacha cuando Liam abrió por completo la puerta, sin embargo se guardó sus comentarios.

El pelirrojo ingresó encendiendo la luz dejando ver un cuarto espacioso con restos de ceniza en las paredes destruidas, el suelo con restos de madera chamuscados y en un rincón del piso del cuarto un pequeño agujero.

Alex no dudó en avanzar hacia allí, sintiendo el agarre en su brazo izquierdo.

-Si te acercas terminarás cayendo, el sitio es muy inestable-

-Mi her…

-Lo sé, pero no hay nada allá abajo, Alex, los bomberos bajaron y no hallaron nada-

-¿Sabes que vine para eso, no?

-Lo sé, pero no voy a ser cómplice de un suicidio y si quieres lanzarte al vacío, te aconsejo que sea en el amanecer –

-¿Los monstruos son flojos y duermen durante el día?

-Simplemente por precaución…

-Y… ¿qué hay allá abajo?

-Un salón vacío, desocupado hace años, solo hay una alfombra y una pequeña ventana, ¿quieres ver o prefieres lanzarte por el agujero?

-Vamos-

Y definitivamente esta vez sí que sintió decepción, no había nada aterrador en aquel salón, aunque sí algo peculiar, no había rastros de daños del incendio, tampoco sangre, ropa o madera astillada, como si alguien hubiese remodelado el lugar luego del incidente.

-¿Contenta?

-Esto es lo más sobrenatural de la casa, está casi como nuevo-

-Lo sé, por eso prefiero mantenerlo cerrado-

-Claro, a los fantasmas no les gusta lo limpio-

Después de eso Liam decidió que era hora de irse, aunque seguía dubitativo sobre dejar sola a Alexa, en parte por las historias de fantasmas en parte porque sabía sobre la inestabilidad mental de la chica y no tenía intenciones en ser culpado por su muerte.

Dos segundos después de que la puerta se cerrara un silencio perturbador se apoderó de la casa, los pasos de Alex resonaban exageradamente fuerte, su respiración era audible y cuando comenzó a hablar se oyó como si hubiese hecho uso de un micrófono.

-Bien, señores, sé que están aquí, sé que me observan desde las sombras y solo perturbo su descanso por una razón, uno de ustedes se llevó a mi hermana y quiero saber dónde está, díganmelo y me largaré-

Y solo su suave respiración se escuchó.

El sol comenzó a ocultarse, ella reiteró el llamado sin obtener respuesta.

Quizá sí estaba demente después de todo.

Una persona cuerda no habría pasado la noche en un saco de dormir en medio del salón de una casa abandonada.

Pero valdría la pena, al menos el mensaje que le enviaron había valido la pena.

Aunque su salud mental seguía en tela de juicio pues…nadie con sentido común permanece en un lugar en el que aparece "Sal de aquí ahora" escrito en una de las paredes del mismo cuarto donde un miembro de tu familia "falleció" un año atrás.

Pero Alex sabía que estaba algo perturbada lo suficiente para quedarse aunque jurara que una niña la estaba mirando desde el rincón del cuarto, que alguien acababa de susurrarle que se largara, aunque todos los monstruos de aquel lugar despertaran para acecharla.

Alexa Donovan no se iría hasta lograr su cometido.


End file.
